


MCFFU One-Shots

by DragonisPrime



Series: Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eye of Agamatto, F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Stones, Loki's Scepter (Marvel), Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Power Stone (Marvel), Reality Stone (Marvel), The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: Little one shots in the Marvel Cinematic Fanfiction Universe.





	1. Romancing the (Infinity) Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision return the Stones they can to the realities they were borrowed from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, One-Shot Number 1!

**Earth-62338**

**Kamar-Taj**

**May 3rd, 2021**

* * *

Strange stood in the Sanctum, Eye of Agamotto around his neck. Wanda and Vision entered, Wanda wearing the Cloak and Vision bearing the Time Stone in his head, Thunderstrike affixed to his waist, and a case in his hand.

"You two ready?" Strange asked.

"We are." Wanda nodded. Wanda opened the Eye, revealing the Reality Stone within. She opened a portal with his Sling Ring, and Wanda and Vision stepped through. The portal closed, and Robbie Reyes entered the room.

"How long will they be gone?" Robbie asked.

"However long they need." Strange explained.

"Cool." Robbie nodded. "Weirdly poetic, but cool."

* * *

**Earth-26462**

**Vormir**

**July 22nd, 2011**

* * *

Wanda and Vision stepped out of the portal and onto the chilly mountaintops of Vormir. The Stonekeeper descended.

"Wanda, daughter of Erik. Vision, son of Anthony." Schmidt smiled.

"My father's name wasn't Erik." Wanda narrowed her eyes.

"You may be psychic, but you don't know everything." The Stonekeeper smiled. He held out his hand. Vision opened his case and pulled out the Soul Stone.

"A soul for a soul." Vision said.

"Indeed. Though you are not of this world. Rocket's soul will remain in this reality." Red Skull explained.

"We know. Can we... See him, though?" Wanda asked. Schmidt waved his hand, and Rocket's body came to the top of the Altar. An apparition of Rocket then appeared from within his body.

" _Witch Lady? Robot Guy? We won, right?_ " Rocket asked.

"Yes." Vision nodded.

" _Who else died?_ " Rocket's eyes filled with sorrow and fear.

"Clint and Bruce." Wanda answered sadly. Rocket gave a mild sigh of relief.

" _I know you guys can't get me out of here but... Can you record a message for me? For the Guard... For my family._ " Rocket asked.

"Of course." Wanda smiled sadly.

* * *

**Earth-76937**

**Morag**

**August 1st, 2011**

* * *

Wanda and Vision stepped out of a portal onto the rainy surface of Morag.

"Have I mentioned I hate humidity?" Wanda noted.

"Every time we're somewhere humid." Vision replied. "But you're consistent, and that's a boon for anyone."

"Boon?" Wanda said, confused. The two stepped up the door of the Temple of the Power Stone. Vision took Wanda's hand and phased the two of them through the door. Wanda let go, taking the Power Stone contained in the Orb from Vision's case. She pushed it into the field, but released a second too late and singed her fingertips. "Ow! _Sranje!_ " She swore. Vision walked over to her and took her injured hand in his.

"Careful, darling." He smiled, the Time Stone glowing. The mandala dial appeared on his arm and he turned his hand, healing Wanda's arm.

"Thanks, Visz."

* * *

**Earth-77223**

**Mar-Vell's Orbital Laboratory**

**December 12th, 1988**

* * *

Wanda and Vision stepped out of a portal into the room where the Tesseract was housed. Vision slipped the Cube out of the case and raised it up to the machine.

"Excuse me." A familiar voice came from behind. The two turned, seeing Talos with a blaster pointed at him.

"Hey, hey. We're returning the Tesseract. We're not from this reality. We had to borrow the Space Stone." Wanda explained.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Talos asked.

"Your daughter's name is N'erini. She's four years old." Vision explained. Talos lowered his blaster slowly.

"I haven't told anyone not on this station that." Talos realized. "Where you come from, are my people..."

"Safe, yes. You did well." Wanda smiled. Talos sighed a sigh of relief, and Vision slid the Tesseract back into the machine.

* * *

**Earth-274273**

**Asgard**

**October 26th, 2007**

* * *

Heimdall stood watch over the Bifrost, turning when he heard a portal close behind him. He turned, seeing Wanda and Vision.

"Hello, Heimdall." Vision greeted.

"Hello. Returning the Reality Stone?" Heimdall asked.

"And the Gauntlet." Wanda added. Heimdall gave a look of pondering.

"May I see the Time Stone?" He asked. Vision popped the Stone from his head and offered it and the Gauntlet to Heimdall. The Asgardian Watchman put the Gauntlet on and slotted the Time Stone into it, considering the future. He opened his eyes, removed the Gauntlet, and gave it back to Vision. "I'll take my world's Reality Stone, but that Gauntlet is for you to use now."

"Thank you." The Scarlet Witch smiled, placing the red Infinity Stone in Heimdall's hand. He looked down at it, and when he looked up, the two Avengers were gone.

* * *

**Earth-926849**

**Sokovia**

**April 21st, 2015**

* * *

Wanda and Vision emerged in the bowels of HYDRA's castle, the alternate Wanda and Pietro looking at them.

"You're back." The alternate Wanda noted.

"Yes." The Scarlet Witch replied. Vision pulled the Mind Stone contained within the Sceptre from his case and set it back where Wanda had found it.

"Who's this?" The alternate Pietro asked, motioning to Vision.

"The love of my life." Wanda smiled. The alternate Pietro got the look of an overprotective brother on his face, causing both versions of his sister to chuckle.

"I... Just... Take care of my sister, yeah?" Pietro ordered Vision.

"If I don't, the version of you in our world will be sure to make me regret it." Vision smiled, looking at Wanda.

* * *

**Kamar-Taj**

**May 3rd, 2021**

* * *

Strange and Robbie stood together as Wanda and Vision emerged.

"How long were we gone?" The Sorceress Supreme asked.

"About... 20 minutes?" Robbie looked at his watch.

"Good, no more three year time skip bullshit." Wanda smiled. Vision then took the Infinity Gauntlet from the case.

"Heimdall gave this to us. Mr. Reyes, could you lock it away somewhere safe?" Vision handed the Ghost Rider the Gauntlet. Robbie nodded, took the glove, pulled his chain from around his shoulder, and created a flaming portal which he then stepped through.

"We're going to need that someday, won't we?" Doctor Strange noted.

"Yeah, it's seems too obvious of a weapon to never need it." Wanda replied. A nearby screen began to buzz, which Vision walked over to.

"It's the Guardians. I wonder what went wrong." He explained.


	2. Journey Into Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man introduces his new partner in crime fighting to some of his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely have plans for the wedding afterparty, but I have a few things to take care of first.

**Upstate New York**

**June 7th, 2021**

* * *

Corvus, Proxima, and Tony stood in Tony's lab in the Avengers Facility.

"I'm retired from hero work, Corvus. I'm not retired from being a genius," Tony explained, pulling a rock from within a machine with his prosthetic arm. "And yeah, it's got trace amounts of Vibranium. Which is weird."

"According to Wakandan legend, it does have cosmic origins," Proxima piped up.

"I just wanted to get it away from Adam and Mantis because I was tired of them accidentally throwing it at my head," Corvus sighed.

"We should send it to Shuri," Peter said as he walked in with a man with brown hair and a beard wearing a gold and green suit resembling Thor and Doctor Strange's.

"Hey, kid." Tony smiled, walking over to Peter and giving him a quick hug.

"Hey, Tony." Peter smiled back.

"Who's this?" Corvus asked, motioning to the man Peter came in with.

"Oh, right. Corvus, Proxima, Tony, this is Quentin Beck. Quentin, meet Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Tony Stark," Peter explained. Quentin nodded.

"It's a pleasure." Quentin smiled, offering a handshake to the three. Tony snapped his metal fingers in realization.

"You're Mysterio!" He shouted. Quentin beamed at the recognition.

"I am, yeah!" He nodded.

"Quentin's from Earth, just not ours," Peter explained.

"Multiverse. Neat," Corvus nodded. "It was bound to happen again. The whole people crossing over. At least it's not another supervillain."

"Knock on wood," Tony chuckled. His metal hand then spasmed for a moment, causing him to drop the rock he was holding. Quentin summoned a magical glyph, catching the rock. "Thanks." Tony nodded. Quentin smiled back.

"Glad to help again, Tony," Mysterio said. Tony gave him a confused look. "Right, sorry. I, uh, I haven't really explained where I come from. See, I'm from a world where HYDRA managed to launch Insight at a reduced rate. Captain America and Falcon destroyed two carriers, but HYDRA got one to work. A resistance against them rose, led by the Avengers."

"Who died?" Tony asked.

"Millions. Of the heroes, we lost Stephen Strange, Bruce Banner, Scott Lang, Jane Foster, Marc Spector, Charles Xavier, and Steve Rogers." Beck sighed. "The Masters of the Mystic Arts went out in secret, recruiting new sorcerers to aid the Avengers. I was one of them." Quentin looked down at his hand, twisting his wedding ring. "I lost people to HYDRA." Tony gave a knowing nod. "Then when Thanos came, HYDRA refused to give up the Stones. He started tearing apart the world in search from them. Thor recovered the Aether from Knowhere and decided that there was no hope for our world. You, Hope van Dyne, and the Ancient One figured out how to bridge the Reality for one person. I was chosen to survive. They refused to tell me what number our reality was so I couldn't try to come back and save everyone."

"It's good to have you here." Proxima offered.

"Thanks." Quentin smiled sadly.

"He could use a place to live, though. He's been sleeping on my and May's couch." Peter asked. He gave Quentin a quick guilty look. "We love having him, he's really helpful. But, like, sleeping on a couch can't be comfortable."

"We can help him out, kid. Been meaning to get you and May an upgrade anyways. I can find a place with three bedrooms." Tony smiled at his protege's antics. Corvus grabbed a remote from the counter and unmuted a nearby TV.

" _...robbery in progress at Cathay Bank has police in a standoff with a criminal in a suit of armour calling herself 'The Beetle'._ " The reporter explained.

"Quentin?" Peter asked.

"Race you there." Beck smiled.

* * *

**Manhattan**

**June 7th, 2021**

* * *

The Beetle stood above a group of civilians, energy cannons charged and ready.

"Where's my money? I don't have all day, let's go!" She demanded.

"You know, if you just waited in line like everyone else, you'd probably have your money by now." Spider-Man quipped from above. He landed in his traditional pose before standing.

"Really?" The Beetle laughed. "You're the only Avenger that they could have sent? No Captain America? No Winter Soldier? I'm insulted."

"He's not alone." Mysterio said, descending slowly with his arms crossed and a fishbowl-like helmet deployed over his head as green smoke billowed around him. He unfolded his arms, summoning two triangle shaped glyphs to his hands.

"What are you, green and male Scarlet Witch?" The Beetle asked. Quentin and Peter looked at each other, confused.

"As far as insults go, that was clunky as shit." Quentin shook his head.

"I really thought she was going to say Doctor Strange." Peter piped up. "But, I mean, Wanda's been publicly magical for way longer, so..." The Beetle then fired at the two heroes. Quentin raised the Shield of the Seraphim and Peter spun out of the way. "Mysterio, give me a lift!"

"You got it, Spider-Man." Quentin replied, summoning the Rings of Raggadorr with their signature _boom boom whoosh_. He tossed them, giving Spider-Man a platform to jump around the Beetle and tie a web around her. Mysterio then moved his arms around him, sending the Images of Ikonn out from himself. The copies all lifted into the air and spread out, putting their hands in front of them and creating a spinning motion somewhat like that Strange had used to dispel the debris kicked up by Ebony Maw's ship, except spinning in the opposite direction and ending in a clap. "By the Storms of Shu." A blast of air from each Image impacted the Beetle, who fell to her knees. Spider-Man jumped above the now disoriented supervillain and fired two web grenades, encasing her in a sticky cocoon. The Images of Ikonn that Mysterio generated returned to him.

"You think that'll hold her?" The Spectacular Web-Slinger asked. Beetle sent out an explosive pulse of energy from her armour, deploying four blade tipped arms and two wings as she rose.

"You had to jinx it." The Extradimensional Sorcerer sighed, summoning his triangle glyphs back to his hands and firing a blast that the Beetle narrowly avoided. Peter extended the Iron Spider legs and stepped into a fighting pose. The Beetle swung her blades around wildly at Spider-Man and Mysterio at high speeds as she zipped around in the air. Peter eyed a nearby pillar before looking at Mysterio.

"Like Prague!" Peter shouted, _thwipping_ two webs onto the pillar.

"Good thinking." Quentin replied. "Shackles of Sheol!" Mysterio raised his hands above his head and closed his fist. Green chains rose from the ground and ensnared the Beetle as Peter pulled the pillar apart, using his webs and Iron Spider legs to hurl the debris at the Beetle. Her armour fractured and cracked as the lights and weapons began to flash. Spider-Man landed, walking over to her and deploying a small claw from his arm. He jabbed the Beetle's armour, tearing out a power core. "Well that was fun."


End file.
